


Of Lions and Something Great

by VenomBaby23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, End game Larry, Endgame Larry, Friend fucking?, Friends to Lovers, High Sex, Knotting, Light drug use, Lions, Louis works at a zoo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Stubborn Louis, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Harry, fond zayn, lots of lions, lots of smut, mentions of drug use, younger!harry, zayn is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomBaby23/pseuds/VenomBaby23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an Omega. Harry is a cheeky Alpha photographer.  Endgame Larry... i'm bad at summaries.<br/>Louis works at the Bronx zoo handling lions with Niall and lives alone in his flat. He's at the age where he really just needs to settle down. And then there is this boy in front of him with this smile and things start making themselves into something great.</p><p>P.S im shit at writing. This is your warning. Please do not read this and then hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sun is really just a lightbulb.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in early 2013. Remember, Liam has his shaved head, our boy Zayn is still in 1D, and we are just recovering from Louis retiring the braces and stripes. Good times, good times.

        Louis really loves his job. Like, _really_ loves his job. His smile was bright this morning as he slipped on his Vans and walked out the door, making sure to lock it before he opened his car’s hot door and hopping in. He flinched in surprise as the white hot seat-belt buckle met his exposed hip from where his shirt rode up a bit. “Fuck!” The omega whispered as he shoved the buckle into it’s place, earning a click in return. Whatever. Nothing can ruin his mood today. He loves his job.

      See, Louis works at The Bronx Zoo. He’s a handler, which means he doesn’t have to do any of the dirty work. He gets paid very well for someone who just shows off and takes the piss all day. His department is in the African Plains section, which has four species in total, but he mainly works with the lions. His best mate Niall works with the Zebras and ‘the doggies’ as he calls them, so they really spend most of their day just downing water and applying sunscreen.

      Later, after he’s had his lunch break, Louis has a show every saturday at 1:00pm. He takes out a couple of cubs, which ever are the most playful and in the best mood, and takes them over to the kids waiting eagerly in the stands. Today he’s picked Lorie and Taulia, two: “Happy girls who are very vocal today.” As he introduces in a very well faked excitement. Louis is great with kids, has seven little siblings of his own, so he knows how to make kids happy no matter how many times he does the same routine. He always tries to make it as fun as possible for the kids watching. “So these girls are ten whole months old, almost too big to do these shows!” That earns a few ‘awws’ and pouts. “So let’s make this a fun one for them.” He continues. The cubs are very tame, have been around people all their life, so the zoo has no worry for safety. Their heavy duty leashes tie them to a large tree stump where Taulia sits happily on top. “They’re going to get much bigger. Their dad’s four hundred pounds, can you believe that?” Lorie has got a mouth full of her sister’s ear now and the kids all giggle. One boy raises his hand and says, “Why’s she eat’n her ear?” Louis bites his cheek to keep from smiling. “They’re just playing. They’re very happy, that’s how the little cubs practise hunting so that when they’re older they can get a big yummy zebra for their cubs to eat.”

     The show goes off really well, the kids all clapping and laughing, some even saying “Bye Louis! We’ll see you next week!” One girl surprises him with a tight hug around his waist. “You’re super cool Louis! I wanna be like you when I grow up!” He smiles down at her, crinkles forming by his eyes. “Well i’m sure you can sweetheart.” He says, looking up at the kid’s embarrassed mom and winking. “Have a good day.” He waves as the crowd starts to dissipate. He unwraps the leashes and brings the cubs back to their exhibit and meets up with Niall over in the Staff Lounge.

     “Hey mate, how’d it go?” The bottle blonde asks before shoving a french fry drenched in ketchup into his mouth. Louis sits on the couch beside him with a thud and rolls his eyes. “We just had lunch break and you’re eating that?” He asks pointing to the very ketchupy fries on the coffee table. Niall nods enthusiastically and Louis wonders how he manages to be so skinny. “It went great. I swear more and more kids are coming.” He leans back with his hands behind his head and stretches before stealing Niall’s water and taking a big gulp from it.

     The days pass by like that, leisurely and fun filled and the sun beating down on his back, until wednesday which happens to be his day off. Louis is sat in his living room at nine at night with a glass of straight vodka in front of him which as he puts it on the phone with Zayn this very moment, is the only thing straight in this room. “Zayn, come over.” He says, turning his head to look at the bottle on the counter with a grin. He’s not drunk in the slightest, only pleasantly warm and a little giggly. “... Sure. Just, give me ten minutes and i’ll be over.” The man on the other line says and Louis smiles. “K, cheers.” And he hangs up.

     By the time Zayn gets to his place Lou’s got his bong out and he’s packing it. Zayn always lets himself in, at least at Louis’ place. Zayn has always been a quiet kind of guy, so Louis didn’t expect a greeting. He just sits and takes out his drink of choice, Hennessy VS, seemingly out of nowhere. “Hey mate.” Louis greets without taking his eyes off the slide he’s packing. After about four hits Zayn always gets a bit handsy. They’ve known each other since junior year of high school and they’ve got no boundaries with each other. So Louis doesn’t think twice when the black haired lad curls into his side and shotguns him. They’ve always had people mistaking them for a couple, but they're both Omegas so it really doesn't amount to much. Hell, people have mistaken him and Niall as a couple. It’s just the way Louis is with people, on the right side of flirty and a little rough. “So, you know Liam, yeah?” The Bradford boy says. Louis rolls his eyes. Liam is Zayn’s neighbor. His ‘sexy, cop, beta across-the-hall’ neighbor that he’s been tip toeing casually around with for the last three months, and so far it’s lead up to nothing. So yes, he does know Liam, he hears about him every day from Zayn. Louis just raises his brow and gives him a look. “Ok, but he has this brother. And he’s like a photographer, yeah? And Liam says-” Interupts him excitedly, his mouth forming an ‘O’ and his eyes widen in over exaggerated surprise. “Oh! So you’re talking now! Zayn learned how to talk to boys!” He shouts through his laughter, his eyes crinkling as he pinches his mate’s cheek. Zayn twists his nipple and Louis just grunts in a slightly annoyed fashion. “Mate i’m trying to tell you something!” Zayn says through his huge smile. “So his brother is going to be taking pictures at your Zoo. You know, like, for the website. And he’s going to need someone to show him around.” Louis nods because, yeah, that’s cool. Not really exciting, but cool for the zoo. He thinks as he cashes the bowl into the ashtray. “Bro.. have you got those glow in the dark balloons?” The day ends with the two omegas in a giggly cuddly ball on the floor, after three prank calls and a drinking game that has them totally done for. Zayn stays the night with his face tucked into Louis’ warm neck. And yes, they fell asleep on the floor. Maybe they also woke up like that. Well, Louis woke up like that, Zayn was still asleep when Louis left for work.

     A large cup of tea in one hand and his sunscreen in the other Louis William Tomlinson walks into the staff room with a groan. “Niall i’m dying…” He mumbles as he flops down into the couch. “Tat’s what you get for drinking without me.” The beta shrugs. Louis just pitifully slaps him on the shoulder and sighs. There’s a long comfortable pause as Louis takes off his shirt and begrudgingly rubs sunblock into his skin. If there’s anything he’s learned from this job it’s that yes you can get a sunburn through wet clothes. And on this job you do get wet, it’s hard not to throw water on yourself after standing in the sun all day.

     “Oh boys!” Someone sing-songs from the doorway. “Shit.” Louis mutters and rolls his eyes as Eleanor pops her covergirl face into the staff room. Eleanor is in charge of Advertisement. She hardly comes around this part of the zoo, which Louis is thankful for, because he can’t stand her. He doesn’t know what it is but she doesn’t rub him the right way. She’s a sweet enough girl, but when she flashes him that bleach toothed grin he can’t help but want to gag. “Hey babe.” He puts on a false smile and stands, leaning against the wall beside her. “What’s up?” She smiles again and waves to Niall in a friendly fashion, wiggling her fingers. “Well boys,” She smacks her lips and claps her hands. Louis internally groans. “I have had some great ideas to help promote the zoo! I’ve hired a promising young photographer to come and take pictures for the website, and he agreed to interview a few staff and families too! Isn’t that fun?” Louis internally rolls his eyes. “Now what is everyone’s favorite animal at the zoo?” She continues. “The iconic image of the Bronx Zoo? A lion of coarse. So Louis, Niall, I need you to give Mr Styles a tour of the African Plains.” _‘Sure, yep, ok, thanks babe, bye.’_ He thinks while biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. He smiles and nods. “Where is he?” Niall asks with enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

     The next morning goes quite the same as the previous. The belt buckle burns, he stops by starbucks and gets tea, and then he walks into the staff room to put sunscreen on. But Louis is met with a surprise this morning, the room is empty. “Um.. Niall?” He looks around, then at the half eaten dunkin donuts box sitting on the coffee table. “He was definitely here.” He thinks as he takes off his shirt to start putting the gross white lotion on his skin.

 

      He was just putting his shirt back on when he heard the irishman's voice. “This is the staff room, you can come here when you get too hot. It’s mostly just me and Lou in here-  Oh hey lou!” He says as he shepherds in whom Louis presumes is the photographer. “This is Mr. Styles.” Louis stands and shakes hands. “It’s um.. Harry.” He says shyly with big cheeky grin. Louis was surprised at how old he looks. When Eleanor said he was young he didn’t imagine this young. He looked like he was straight out of highschool. The blue eyed man takes  a moment to to look the lad over. The Alpha’s hair was curly and untamed, framing his face and dimpled cheeks. Green eyes, and a bulky expensive looking camera around his neck, adorable. His clothes are casual, and over all Louis thinks he’s utterly lovely. “Hey Harry.” Their eyes meet briefly, taking in each others’ appearance. Yeah, louis thinks, this can work.

    

 

      “So, this is what you do all day?” Harry asks. They are walking down the path to the lion exhibit, Louis pointing out a few of his favorite things, (the bench where he first met Niall, the spot a kid first told him he was their favorite person) and occasionally Harry will snap a picture before looking down at it, frowning, and deleting it. “Yep. Best job in the world, i’d say.” Harry nods and looks around at all the children; some laughing, others staring in awe at the african wild dogs they were passing by. “Looking for something?” Niall asks as he jogs up beside them. He had left to go get more waters, and as he hands one to each of them Harry nods, looking around some more. “The perfect shot.”

 

      They make it to the lion exhibit and Louis is growing more and more fond of this boy. He’s so quiet, and his voice is so slow and drawling. He thinks it rather endearing. “So.. you wanna go in with them?” The omega asks, pointing between the bars of the enclosure. Harry’s eyes blew wide. “Are.. are you allowed to do that? Don’t I need like.. training?” Niall from behind the photographer is shaking his head sternly at Louis with a playful shine in his eyes, scolding him half heartedly. So, maybe it wasn’t really allowed, but Louis thinks he just wants to hear the Alpha boy laugh.

 

      Louis uses his keys to unlock the door, ushering in the curly headed boy before closing it behind them, making sure the latch is secure. “I’ll just keep watch, mate.” Niall says, lacing his fingers behind his head with a grin. Harry looks ecstatic, Louis notices, and that makes a flutter of pride flit through him. “So, we’re just going to stand here and wait for Mama to come say Hi. Are you nervous?” Harry kind of shrugs with a smile, but Louis can see in his eyes that yes, he is very anxious. And he should be, the omega thinks, because they are in a lion’s territory.  “Well don’t be. Mama’s a doll. Bottle raised her myself.” He boasts, kicking up the orange dirt. They’re catching some lion’s attention now, and a young lioness comes strolling over from a large shady tree. “Here she comes.” Harry is fixed in his spot, not moving a muscle as the fierce animal locks eyes with him. His breath catches in his throat as he shakily pulls the camera up to his face with a huge grin. “She’s beautiful.” He says as he snaps a picture. She lays lazily on the ground, looking up at Louis and chuffing happily. Louis bends down to lay his hand heavily on her back. “There’s my girl!” Harry snaps a few more pictures. “You know,” the omega says, looking back up at the photographer. “I haven’t really spent much time with her. We’re encouraged not to after they’ve grown, but i think she missed me too.” He looks back down at Mama and rubs her back.

 

       “How old is she?” Harry asks as joins them, sitting just out of reach from the large beast. “Mama’s two and half now. We have plans to breed her next year, she’s a great aunty but I know she’d make an amazing mum.” Louis is so fond of his lions. He may not be a ‘traditional’ omega, but there are a few things in his biology that stand out, one of which is his maternal instincts. His favorite part of his life was when he was bottle raising his small lion cub. And a small part of him in the back of his mind revels the thought of the day he’ll nurse is own pups. “Lou, time to go. Come on!” He’s taken from his thoughts by Niall’s voice and the clanking of the latch on the gate. “Right” He clears his throat and stands, brushing off his trousers and smiling. “Great experience, yeah? Not many men get to say they met a lion face to face.” He says with a wink. Harry laughs, and Louis is filled with happy feelings at the noise.

 

      Louis goes home that day, blasting Mike Posner through the traffic jams. “I took a pill in Ibiza, to show Avicii I was cool. And when I finally got sober I was ten years older. But fuck it it was sumthing to do.” He sing along to the lyrics, drumming his fingers on the wheel. Personally, he thought the original was shite. But the SeeB mix was amazing. He’s probably played it eleven times since yesterday.

 

      After unlocking the door to his flat with a sigh, he collapses down onto the couch and pulls his shirt off. “Zen?” He calls through the home. When he gets no response he gets up and goes to the kitchen to pull a bottle of Evian from the fridge.  The house is too quiet for the omega’s liking, so after a moment of sinking silence he turns on the t.v. and moves to the couch. Now, as an omega, it is a bit odd of him to live alone. But Louis is a bit odd for an omega anyway, what with his rough exterior and the way he just screams Alpha when he’s out with his boys, so living alone is ok for Louis. Most of the time.

 

      This  night, though, is one of those nights that has him itching under the skin for an alpha’s touch, to be covered and comforted in the scent of an Alpha. It’s only in his biology, you really can’t blame him. Any touch would be great really, he decides as he calls Zayn.  But there is no answer. So after an hour or two of mindless t.v watching he whines, a sound leaving his mouth that would have any good alpha come to his aid,and tucks himself further into the couch, pulling a blanket over himself and changing the channel to some show about babies. Babies. He can’t stop thinking about babies lately. He can’t stop wishing to hold his own pup in his arms, or rock and sing them to sleep. He’s almost asleep when he realizes he’s almost 23 and he still hasn’t found a mate. He curls himself into an even smaller ball in the warm blankets and whimpers.

  
     Harry really is a good lad, Louis decides one day. The young Alpha has been coming to the zoo every day since the first. _“It takes awhile to find the perfect shot.”_ He drawls one day. Today they start the day in the staff room, as it’s probably the hottest day of the summer. But then again, Louis’ said that for the last four days. “Alright, _this_ is the hottest day of the summer.” He huffs as he pulls his shirt off. He hears what sounds like a pile of pots and pans falling down stairs behind him as he uncaps the bottle of sun screen. “Alright there Hazza?” He smiles unknowingly as he turns to face the young man that has apparently fallen to the floor in another bout of clumsiness. ‘He must not be drinkin’ enough water.’ he thinks to himself. He finds it baffling that nearly every morning he trips over something. “Y-yeah, sorry. I’m fine.” His cheeks have gone red as Louis goes to help the lad up. “Not a problem mate. Startin’ to worry ‘bout you though.” He says chidingly. He puts his shirt back on and hands Harry a bottle of water. “Drink this then,” He says without thinking. He turns to look at Niall who has an amused smile on his face. as he sits on the couch, watching the scene play out before him. “Wot?” The omega asks as he flops down on the couch, elbowing the irishman playfully. Niall just shakes his head with the same smirk on his face, turning his attention to the phone in his hands.

 

Once Harry rights up the things he tripped over, Louis sees that he’s set up a backdrop. He nods his head towards it, catching Harry’s attention. “What’s this for then?” He smiles. Harry twiddles his thumbs. “Well, Eleanor.. she kind of wants me to take some staff pictures? Specifically, yours. Because, apparently you haven’t guys haven’t taken one since your first year working here.” Louis rolls his eyes at the mention of Eleanor but stands up and wraps his arms around Harry playfully. “Aww Harreh! Big boss lady making you take our pictures!” He pinches the younger’s cheek and Harry just grins the biggest that Louis’ seen. Louis won’t admit that since the moment of this touch, he wants to touch the Alpha all the time.

 

After a few silly photos, they manage to get both his and Niall’s new staff photos for their i.d cards. Harry spends a good seven minutes deleting the bad ones. But there are a couple he can’t bear to get rid off.

                                  

  
  



	3. The club is a good place to sweat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains some smut. Zayn/Louis action but just as friends. You'll see.

      The day Louis realises he’s in love with Harry is the day he sprains his wrist. After a solid week of their new routine, Niall invites Harry out for lad’s night. Every month they make time for Lad’s night, to go out to a club and have fun. Of course Harry says yes, and that makes a little part of Louis buzz with joy. Zayn comes over that night as usual on lad’s night, to pick out their outfits together.

      “Lou, that’s the third one you’ve tried on!” He whines. It’s true. The older is really starting to get fed up with it, actually. He’s just about ready to give up and not go out at all. “Why are you so picky tonight? It’s not even anything special. You’ve gone out in those braces with no shirt before for fuck’s sake.” The bradford boy teases as he helps him take off the too tight jeans. Louis just huffs irritably. “I don’t know! Alright, alright, i’ll just.. you pick everything out then yeah? I’ll wear whatever you pick. We’re gonna be late.”

     When they finally get to the club, then get into the club, (which louis will admit was easier to do than for some) Louis picks out Harry’s scent rather quickly and leads Zayn by the hand to meet up with him and Niall.  Of course the beta is already on his way to tipsy, slinging in arm around Zayn with a cheeky grin. “Zayn! Long time no see yeah?” Zayn grins and ruffles the blonde’s hair. “Of course mate, how you been? It’s been around two weeks innit?” The two go off on their own conversation as Niall flags down the Bartender. “Hazza, you look sober as a nun! Are you not drinking tonight?” The omega claps him on the shoulder, looking up into his eyes. Harry smiles and shakes his head. “Was waiting for you lot.” He admits. Just then Niall and Zayn come back with an arm full of drinks and they all find a table in the back where the music isn’t directly overhead.Niall and Zayn share a look as Harry takes the inside of one booth and Louis slides in beside him.

     “Let’s play a game!” Niall offers excitedly. “Truth or dare?” Zayn offers with a cheshire cat grin, taking a sip of his Sangria. Niall purses his lips and shakes his head. “I think we should play.. Never have I ever..” He says cheekily. Harry smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. “I haven’t played that game in ages, never played the drinking version now that I think of it either.” After a brief review of the rules they start playing, Niall going first. “Never have I ever passed out drunk.” Zayn is the first to drink, then Louis begrudgingly takes a swig of his mojito. “Never have I ever.. been arrested.” Harry says. Much to his surprise, everyone at the table drinks. “Really? For what?” Niall shrugs, listing his arrests off. “drinking in public, laughing at a coppa, there was that house arrest after skipping school for three days, mum was pissed at that one. Um, the malibu one, that was the best eh Lou?” The omega nods fondly at the memory. “We’ve settled down since then though eh? Haven’t gotten ourselves in trouble in.. a year?”

    “Never have I ever..jesus, uh… never have I ever gotten a tattoo?” Niall says and everyone drinks. It’s Louis’ turn to be surprised now. “Hazza? You’ve got a tattoo?” Harry nods. They’ve been playing for about two hours now and everyone is mostly at the same level of sobriety. Which is to say, they all would not be abled to walk a straight line at the moment. “Let me see it! Please!” He makes grabby hands at Harry’s shirt and everyone is nodding enthusiastically. The Alpha’s face is already a bit red from drinking, but having Louis’ hands on him is making him blush like mad.  He pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal the two birds that lay across his collar bones and Louis feels an unwelcomed spark of arousal. “Wicked mate!” Niall says, leaning over the table to poke at them. Beside them are the words 17black and Louis traces his finger lightly over it. “What’s this mean then?” The donny boy asks curiously. Harry shrugs and lets go, letting the shirt cover the ink once more. “The first club I went to.” Zayn proceeds to show everyone his tattoos, and Louis forgets about the pang of drunken want that lingered.

     They decide to go join the rest of the world and dance. Louis and Zayn get a lot of attention as always, and Niall even disappears with a pretty beta to the bathroom. It isn’t until Louis is bumped into by a plastered betta that things go downhill. He falls to the floor and a sharp pain in his wrist makes tears instantly spring to his eyes. Before Zayn can help him up and the  mystery drunk can apologize Louis is making a desperate noise at the back of his throat. It’s the kind of noise that just screams hurt and as it claws it’s way up and out of his throat he’s holding his arm tight to his chest. “Lou? God are you ok?!” Zayn pets his hair and clumsily searches for his phone to call an ambulance. Despite the loud thumping of the music every alpha in the club seems to hear his distressed whimpering and he wants to cry at how embarrassing it is. His mind is clouded by the steady pain in his wrist and he calls out for the first person that his omega mind thinks can help him. “Harry!”

      The crowd parts for the Alpha, his heart beating as fast as he finds himself in front of Louis and Zayn on the floor, Zayn dialing a number. “Hey, hey, shhhh.. You’re alright. Let me see?” He says gently as he kneels down in front of him. Louis shakes his head with his eyes closed tightly, curling himself into a ball. He really just wanted to disappear at the moment, thanks. Niall appears out of nowhere with his hair a mess and his buttons uneven and clears some room, telling everyone to carry on. “Nothing to see here mate! Go about your business!” Until no one was paying attention to the boys on the floor at all. “Can you walk Lou?” Zayn asks and Louis nods reluctantly. They help him up and out of the club. The instincts of the hurt omega cloud over his rational thought at the moment, and Louis will never admit later when they tell this story that he wouldn’t leave Harry’s side. He started crying when they tried to pry him away to get into the ambulance. “No, nonono..” He whimpered as he tucked his face into the boy’s shoulder. The paramedics are really lovely, he’ll recall later on, as they let Harry carry him into the back of the ambulance and lay him down on the stretcher. The curly haired lad smiles and wipes the tears from Louis’ eyes, dismissing his numerous sorry’s and hiccuped apologies as he says goodbye to the rest of the lads. He soothes his friend as the paramedics check out his bones and the way his wrist is bruising. The nice beta woman explains softly, “It’s probably only a sprain, love. Hurts like the dickens, but.. generally life will go on.” She pats his arm gently and pins his i.v bag up. Harry’s adrenaline and alpha instincts are slowly draining and falling back the back of his mind where they belong. As Louis’ pain meds kick in he runs his hands through the man’s hair softly as he calls up his brother. 

       “I’ve never seen anything like it Liam.” He finishes as they reach the hospital. He had recounted the accident, and how Louis had clung to him. Harry’s never really been around many omegas before, besides Liam’s ex girlfriends in high school, he didn’t know that when things came down to it, omegas really did need Alphas. “I mean, in school they teach ya that in Health class but I thought they were exaggerating..” As the nurses pull open the doors and he’s welcomed by the night chill Louis, even in his deeply drugged state, grips Harry’s shirt for protection. Harry shushes him softly and that seems to calm him a bit before the Alpha’s attention goes back to the conversation on the phone. “He sounded so.. crushed Liam, the sound tore me apart!” He says as he jumps out of the back and follows close by as they roll the stretcher down and into a clearly lit hall of the shiny hospital. “Is that normal? Sorry, hold on,” He moves the phone from his ear to listen to the nice Beta nurse again, telling him to wait in the waiting room. Over the chatter of the flock of nurses he nods and thanks her before taking the phone back up to his ear. “Sorry, ‘at was the nurse.” Harry can hear Liam shuffling around in the background as he finds a seat for himself in the waiting room anxiously. “Yeah, I mean, that’s really normal. Remember when Danielle’s mum got in that accident? She called me up like that, jesus... Still makes me itch to this day, haven’t even seen her since we broke up.” Harry nods, even though Liam can’t see him. “Harry?” He looks up to the sudden appearance of Niall and Zayn. The latter’s eyes are puffy and red and it’s then that Harry realizes that Zayn is an omega too. Of course he knew that, but that wasn’t on his mind when he had a crying Louis in his arms. How could he be so bloody stupid? He felt so stupid having left an omega in distress without an Alpha. He was about to apologize when Liam catches his attention. “Hello? You still there?” He shakes his head and returns his attention to the phone, waving over the boys to come sit with him. Zayn sits in the chair directly beside him and Harry shrugs off his jacket and offers it to the lad. “Yeah, sorry Li. Look I gotta go, ‘ve got lots going on.” He says as he watches Zayn curl up underneath the jacket like a safety blanket. Niall’s rubbing up and down his arms softly. After he hangs up he looks between the lads and offers an apologetic smile. “Everyone alright?” He says to zayn in particular. They nod slowly. “Do they know what’s wrong?” Zayn squeeks, his hoarse voice cracking. Harry winces and wants to hug him, but he has only really met him a few times before tonight and doesn’t want to make anything worse. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll go an’ get it for you.” He places his hand on the omega’s knee and Zayn nods thankfully. As he goes to stand up Zayn murmurs something to Niall. “I’m takin’ ‘im out for a smoke, Harry. Be a lad and get two hot chocolates?” Harry nods and starts navigating his way through the endless hospital halls and elevators to find the cafeteria. “How many people have gotten lost in ‘ere?” He wonders to himself in the elevator.

       He finally finds the cafeteria and he was grateful there was no elevator music stuck in his head, as he was able to think about the night’s events in peace while queuing up. When he reaches the end of the queue he orders three hot chocolates and two breakfast meals. Thankfully, the seriousness of tonight's events have sobered him up just enough to not make a fool of himself as he takes out the correct change.

       When he gets back to the waiting room he finds the boys sitting at a table in the corner, Zayn comfortably bundled up in Harry’s jacket with a small smile on his face. He lays out the drinks and the food and there is enough for everyone to share. It’s almost four a.m now, the alpha realizes as he takes a blueberry muffin from the tray. Niall is eating his hashbrowns and eggs like it’s nobodies business, and Zayn seems settled down enough now to eat his bacon and strawberries. ‘Mission accomplished.’ Harry thinks.

       Harry manages to convince the boys to go home after they find out that Louis needs surgery and that it will take the rest of the night. It turns out his wrist is broken, and he will be a great deal out of it for the rest of the morning. So a tired Niall rounds up an exhausted Zayn and they say their goodbyes. Harry would go home, he really would, but he doesn’t think he’d manage much sleep anyway. He wants to be here when Louis wakes up.

       In the end he is actually asleep when Louis wakes up. Once the omega was put into the his new room in the ‘Post-anesthesia recovery Unit’ at 5 o’clock in the morning Harry was told he could stay there with him and the poor lad ended up falling asleep in the chair. The quiet “‘arry?” the dead silence of the room sounded almost resonant despite the huskiness of his voice. Harry rubs his eyes as he wakes up from his restless sleep and stands, walking over to the bed and yawning. “Hey, you alright?” The nurse told him before that he may be a little out of it still when he wakes up, so he pulls the chair over to the bed and helps him drink when he rasps that he’s thristy embarrassedly.  “I’m sooo hungry, H.” Is the second thing that comes out of his mouth and Harry just smiles tiredly. “Where am I?” He tries to pull out his i.v and Harry rushes to stop him, gingerly removing his unharmed hand from the wires. “At the hospital, do you remember what happened?” He says. Louis grabs the Alpha’s hand and brings it up to his own hair. Harry gets the hint and pets his hair, albeit a bit amused. He’s sure he’s getting more Louis in the last twenty four hours than he’s gotten in the last week. Louis’ face widens comically as his sight drifts to the thick cast on his arm. Harry’s almost concerned until the older murmurs, “They really should ‘ave asked me what colour..” With a drunken grin. And low and behold, there’s a blocky red film of plaster from the palm of his hand to two or three inches away from the elbow. Louis really hates red.

      The next few days are a nice reprieve from the stress of ‘Louis’ lad’s night’ as they’ve taken to calling it.  It’s given Louis time to adjust to his newly discovered feelings for the curly haired boy. In his pill induced sleep he dreams of Harry’s lips shaping themselves around those words he drawls with that honey slow voice, that voice that is just so unmistakably Harry. He tries not to remember the dream where he is surrounded by a soft white nursery, with the softest stuffed animals on the shelf beside children’s books, with the light streaming in from the window over the rocking chair, watching Harry stand over the cradle and pick up a small baby boy. He was beautiful, with curly hair and bright, blue eyes. He tries not to remember the look of love and the fondness in dream Harry’s eyes as the baby cood up at him.

       He tries not to remember that dream, because when he wakes up from it he awakens to possibly the worst heat of his life. His skin was just itching for an alpha’s touch. For Harry’s touch, he thinks as he whips his sweat logged sheets off the bed. The fire under his skin may be worse though, because every touch just ignites it more. He whines and throws his kit off to go take a cold shower, hoping it will cease the burning for at least long enough for him to wake up. He turns on the cold water and sits down on the bottom of the bath, letting the spray hit his body. Every single drop that crashes down is felt, his heat’s hypersensitivity is always the most harsh when he just wakes up. His injured limb hangs over the edge of the bath as he faintly remembers the doctors telling him to keep it dry. “How the fook em I supposed to get through a heat wit this bloody thing?” He grumbles tiredly. His mind drifts to Zayn’s first heat, how incredibly awful it was, how he had to help him. He’d hate to have to ask him to return the favor. It was embarrassing enough when they were sixteen, to ask for help now was just sad. ‘If you had your own fucking alpha you wouldn’t have to ask for help.’ His mind says and the thought of an Alpha fucking him through his heat, the alpha’s fucking knot, has the first gush of slick sliding down his thighs and he whines miserably.

      He lasts two hours before going completely insane with need. Before that he manages to call Ell and tell her he’ll be out for the week. He’s got to hand it her, she really is a lovely girl. But two hours after he wakes up he’s a sobbing mess in his sheets, his cock is so red and even the slightest touch hurts. He really hasn’t had any relief since his shower and he’s finding every excuse to not call Zayn. ‘You could call Harry..’ This thought makes him come into his sheets with a pitiful scream. This is what break the final, thin straw left. “Stop being fucking proud Tomlinson.” He says through gritted teeth and puffy eyes as he shakily reaches for his phone to finally call the omega. “Hey Lou, what’s up?”

     When Zayn finally gets here he’s shocked to say the least, the sight before him would make any Alpha go mad. Louis was face down in the bed, his arse presented and dripping with slick. He was mumbling pitiful incoherent words as he pulled on his matted hair as sweat glistened on his body. Zayn scoffs and sits down on the bed, opening a bottle of water and sweetly directs the older lad to it. He gulps down a couple of sips before he pulls off, the cold of the water offers a relieving contrast from the heat of his body and he moans. “God Lou, you stubborn shite.. why didn’t you call me earlier?” He chides as he slips the toy out of his arse. Louis lets out a broken whimper and Zayn coos understandingly. “D-do you really think I want me best mate-Oh god yes right there!” He moans as Zayn shoves a knotting vibrater into his hole. “Nnngh.. Do you think I really want my best mate seeing me like this?” Zayn turns the purple toy on to the lowest setting and thrusts it slowly, stopping when Louis shakes his head. “Nonono just knot it. Fuckin been waiting for a knot since this morning.” He grunts and Zayn nods, rubbing his back soothingly. “You did this for me you know.. it’s not so bad.” He comforts as he flips the knotting switch and buries it deep inside. “Yes..” He hisses out into the sheets.

      A wave of relief and pleasure floods his body and he sags into the bed. Zayn throws the covers over him and leaves to go and start a bath. He helps Louis into the warm water and the older lad groans as his sore muscles are soothed. Zayn sits on the floor beside him and washes his hair for him. “Didn’t know your heats were this bad mate, I woulda came and helped you..” He sighs. Louis shrugs tiredly. “Never been this bad before, honestly. After I turned eighteen they got really manageable, easy really.” He shrugs again, not knowing what else to say. Zayn nods and looks down at the cast on the older boy’s arm. They’ve all signed it by now, even Lottie and Fiz, who came up to visit as soon as they heard.

After his bath Zayn helps him out and dries him off, Louis blushing like mad in his now lucid state. “I can do that meself mate..” He grumbles, even though he knows it’s not true.

 

 


	4. Things start moving fast Now, when your eyes are my sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i hurried things along a bit please don't be mad  
> apparently there is no slow burn. Smutty smut soon. thats the only thing im good at anyway. Enjoy.

After Louis’ heat Zayn never spent the night back at his own place and, oddly enough, Louis has his mind set on avoiding Harry. He hasn’t looked the Alpha in the eye since his heat, and he won’t. Because he can’t look at him without thinking about bonding with him. He’d realized,in the many days he spent lying in pain on his bed on prescriptions, that he was feeling things for the first time. He was overwhelmed with happiness when he picked up a shirt off the floor that it smelled like Harry. When ever he thought something was funny he found himself wanting to show Harry. When he saw expensive cameras for sale the other day he thought of him.

He ignores his calls and takes too many pills. He smokes too much weed and avoids him at all cost at work, and Zayn has turned his study into a grow room. It’s only been a week and a half. “The plants will be ready by Halloween.” Zayn sighs, crawling up onto the bed to join Louis. They’ve been sleeping together, the scent of each other keeping them both comforted and warm. Louis swallows another vicodin and starts rolling a new joint. Zayn opens his sketchbook and starts assaulting the paper in slow direct currents. He lights it, the smoke from the joint rising in great billowing puffs out of Louis’ mouth as he hands it over to the raven haired boy. “Harry misses you.” Zayn sighs as holds the joint to his lips. He cuddles into his nestmate and takes a deep drag before handing it back to the older lad.  
Louis bites his cheek and grunts, tapping off the ashes into the ashtray. “Harry doesn’t miss me,” He snaps, spitefully taking a drag. “There are plenty of better people for Harry to miss.” He shrugs and buries them both deep within the blanket nest. Zayn huffs. “Lou, c’mon. Now you’re just being daft. It was cute last week but now it’s just a pain in the arse. Talk to him.” Louis shakes his head and Zayn pinches him. “You twat, stop making excuses and go be with your Alpha.” Louis growls stubbornly. “He’s not my Alpha..” Zayn laughs, smacking his cheek with a kiss. “Just want you to be happy Lou,” He sighs. “And I think you’re happiest with Harry.” He finishes sleepily. Louis nods and his eyes flutter closed. He is happy with Harry. 

Zayn keeps in touch with Harry, letting him know how Louis is doing every day. Harry is a mess. His pictures are shit, Niall is pulling him up off the couch most mornings. So finally, after much effort on Harry’s part, when the leaves start to fall Louis meets him at a bar.

He’s been in the cast for almost three weeks, and Harry had a new tattoo. “You have a new tattoo.” He points out, touching the anchor that lay above the Alpha’s wrist. Harry closes his eyes and nods with a smile, the small touch giving life to his skin. They pick a table in a quiet corner. Louis had gotten a new tattoo as well, it was in plane sight today. The rope was thick and sat just above his wrist, looping around him like a safety net. They slide into the booth and Harry orders some wine. The restaurant is dark and candle lit, the whole time they just stared at each other, amazed that the other even existed.  
But then Ed Sheeran’s coer of Royals started playing quietly in the background and the waiter brought them their order of lo mein and chicken parmesan. They find themselves again and start talking, Harry filling the older boy in on the happenings at work. They talk about foods and vacations and coffee, it’s so easy, and it fills Louis with something lovely. They tip the waiter heavily after they’re through, and slide outside into the cold bustling streets. 

“Lou,” It was silent, despite all the people walking the streets it felt as if they were the only ones alive. They could just barely make out each other’s faces, the light from the street lamps illuminating the ghostly wisps of breath. “Yeah?” He looks up at his friend. Tonight had been so easy, his stomach is sore from laughing and his face hurts from smiling too much. Harry smiles. “I really, um,” Louis nods his head, bringing his hand up to the younger’s arm and wrapping his fingers around the hard muscles. He was listening intently, trying to think of what could possibly be so important that it could twist Harry up like this. He was used to Harry’s words by now, how when he speaks everything goes on for miles, but tonight he was tongue tied. “I really like you,” He looks Louis in the eye and something great seems to pass through them in that moment. “I really like you too, Curly.” 

Next Sunday is the first day they drive together to work. “Seriously Harold, a mini van?” He hands the small blue box to the Alpha. “So um, before you look inside, I don’t want this to look like more than i mean it to, i mean.. Don’t let this scare you. You’ve just, been sleeping over nearly every night anyway,-” Harry shuts him up with a kiss to the cheek and buckles his seatbelt, gingerly taking the box from the man. Inside, is a small silver key, shining as it takes up nearly all the space in the box. It is a key to his apartment. “This is great, babe. Now I don’t have to wake Zayn up.” Louis sags in his seat, sighing in relief. “Wait, you thought that this would scare me?” Louis whines, “Well, i don’t know. Forget it ok? I was nervous.” He rolls his eyes, begging the redness of his cheeks to fade. Harry grins and kisses his cheek. 

Their third official date is the first time they kiss. The red and yellow leaves fell at a steady molasses slow pace, it was comfortably quiet as they made their way through the park. It was a monday, and Louis had just finished his shift. Harry had stayed to hang out with them and help Niall register the new Zebras into the database, and after Niall had clocked out they decided to walk together, just the two of them, would go to the park together. It was as Louis’ tiny vans hit the red brick, leaf littered sidewalk, that he discovered that he loved Harry.

Of course he had loved him before. But there are different types of love aren’t there? You love your best friend, you love your mother, and you love your children. But loving your mate is different. Loving a mate is doing something as simple as walk down a sidewalk and having that experience mean everything in the world to you in that moment. The sun always shines just right. Because you love that person. 

He threads his tiny fingers into Harry’s long ones and they hold hands. Harry looks at him with something special in his eye, something that Zayn later tells him is only ever reserved for Louis. “He’s never looked at anyone else like that..” Zayn tells him that that part of Harry is all his. Harry smiles at him, and Louis gets so caught up in it that he stops looking at his feet. Then, something Harry will never let him live down had happened; Louis tripped on a rock. Harry caught him, of course, and then Louis kissed him. It was something that strangers and tourists take pictures of and post on instagram. 

They sit on a bench in front of a fountain and flick the popcorn they had boughten from the street vendor at the pigeons. The birds coo cheerfully and attract the attention of the little stray cat basking in the sun on the warm tile of the path. Harry feeds Louis a piece of popcorn and Louis laughs, throwing a piece at the alpha’s mouth. They talk about their rent, about the bills that are due next week, they talk about their sisters. They talk until the sun starts to set, getting lost in each other’s presence. It took them a moment to realize when it started raining.

The race back to the parking lot was a mad dash of bubbling laughter and romance. They get into the car and after Harry buckles Louis ducks in and kisses him again. He goes to kiss him again, but before their lips meet they stare at eachother with sudden awe. Harry looked like an angel more then than ever, with water trickling down his nose, pooling in his collarbones, dripping down his hair. His skin was glistening, his eyes sparkling with so much life. Harry’s staring at him too, like he’s the only one in the universe. “You’re beautiful.” Harry gasps, more like a revelation than a complement. Louis darted up to kiss him, his eyes shut tight. The younger boy quickly takes control and kisses back, drops of water falling to land on their parted lips. They kiss in the dark car, wet from the rain and happier than ever, and Louis thinks that things are going to be great.


	5. Things start moving fast Now, when your eyes are my sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i hurried things along a bit please don't be mad  
> apparently there is no slow burn. Smutty smut soon. thats the only thing im good at anyway. Enjoy.

After Louis’ heat Zayn never spent the night back at his own place and, oddly enough, Louis has his mind set on avoiding Harry. He hasn’t looked the Alpha in the eye since his heat, and he won’t. Because he can’t look at him without thinking about bonding with him. He’d realized,in the many days he spent lying in pain on his bed on prescriptions, that he was feeling things for the first time. He was overwhelmed with happiness when he picked up a shirt off the floor that it smelled like Harry. When ever he thought something was funny he found himself wanting to show Harry. When he saw expensive cameras for sale the other day he thought of him. He ignores his calls and takes too many pills. He smokes too much weed and avoids him at all cost at work, and Zayn has turned his study into a grow room. It’s only been a week and a half. “The plants will be ready by Halloween.” Zayn sighs, crawling up onto the bed to join Louis. They’ve been sleeping together, the scent of each other keeping them both comforted and warm. 

swallows another vicodin and starts rolling a new joint. Zayn opens his sketchbook and starts assaulting the paper in slow direct currents. He lights it, the smoke from the joint rising in great billowing puffs out of Louis’ mouth as he hands it over to the raven haired boy. “Harry misses you.” Zayn sighs as holds the joint to his lips. He cuddles into his nestmate and takes a deep drag before handing it back to the older lad. Louis bites his cheek and grunts, tapping off the ashes into the ashtray. “Harry doesn’t miss me,” He snaps, spitefully taking a drag. “There are plenty of better people for Harry to miss.” He shrugs and buries them both deep within the blanket nest. Zayn huffs. “Lou, c’mon. Now you’re just being daft. It was cute last week but now it’s just a pain in the arse. Talk to him.” Louis shakes his head and Zayn pinches him. “You twat, stop making excuses and go be with your Alpha.” Louis growls stubbornly. “He’s not my Alpha..” Zayn laughs, smacking his cheek with a kiss. “Just want you to be happy Lou,” He sighs. “And I think you’re happiest with Harry.” He finishes sleepily. Louis nods and his eyes flutter closed. He is happy with Harry. Zayn keeps in touch with Harry, letting him know how Louis is doing every day. Harry is a mess. His pictures are shit, Niall is pulling him up off the couch most mornings. So finally, after much effort on Harry’s part, when the leaves start to fall Louis meets him at a bar. He’s been in the cast for almost three weeks, and Harry had a new tattoo. “You have a new tattoo.” He points out, touching the anchor that lay above the Alpha’s wrist. Harry closes his eyes and nods with a smile, the small touch giving life to his skin. They pick a table in a quiet corner. Louis had gotten a new tattoo as well, it was in plane sight today.

rope was thick and sat just above his wrist, looping around him like a safety net. They slide into the booth and Harry orders some wine. The restaurant is dark and candle lit, the whole time they just stared at each other, amazed that the other even existed. But then Ed Sheeran’s cover of Royals started playing quietly in the background and the waiter brought them their order of lo mein and chicken parmesan. They find themselves again and start talking, Harry filling the older boy in on the happenings at work. They talk about foods and vacations and coffee, it’s so easy, and it fills Louis with something lovely. They tip the waiter heavily after they’re through, and slide outside into the cold bustling streets. “Lou,” It was silent, despite all the people walking the streets it felt as if they were the only ones alive. They could just barely make out each other’s faces, the light from the street lamps illuminating the ghostly wisps of breath. “Yeah?” He looks up at his friend. Tonight had been so easy, his stomach is sore from laughing and his face hurts from smiling too much. Harry smiles. “I really, um,” Louis nods his head, bringing his hand up to the younger’s arm and wrapping his fingers around the hard muscles. He was listening intently, trying to think of what could possibly be so important that it could twist Harry up like this. He was used to Harry’s words by now, how when he speaks everything goes on for miles, but tonight he was tongue tied. “I really like you,” He looks Louis in the eye and something great seems to pass through them in that moment. “I really like you too, Curly.” Next Sunday is the first day they drive together to work. “Seriously Harold, a mini van?” He hands the small blue box to the Alpha. “So um, before you look inside, I don’t want this to look like more than i mean it to, i mean.. Don’t let this scare you. You’ve just, been sleeping over nearly every night anyway,-” Harry shuts him up with a kiss to the cheek and buckles his seatbelt, gingerly taking the box from the man. Inside, is a small silver key, shining as it takes up nearly all the space in the box. It is a key to his apartment. “This is great, babe. Now I don’t have to wake Zayn up.” Louis sags in his seat, sighing in relief. “Wait, you thought that this would scare me?” Louis whines, “Well, i don’t know. Forget it ok? I was nervous.” He rolls his eyes, begging the redness of his cheeks to fade. Harry grins and kisses his cheek.

Their third official date is the first time they kiss. The red and yellow leaves fell at a steady molasses slow pace, it was comfortably quiet as they made their way through the park. It was a monday, and Louis had just finished his shift. Harry had stayed to hang out with them and help Niall register the new Zebras into the database, and after Niall had clocked out they decided to walk together, just the two of them, would go to the park together. It was as Louis’ tiny vans hit the red brick, leaf littered sidewalk, that he discovered that he loved Harry. Of course he had loved him before. But there are different types of love aren’t there? You love your best friend, you love your mother, and you love your children. But loving your mate is different. Loving a mate is doing something as simple as walk down a sidewalk and having that experience mean everything in the world to you in that moment. The sun always shines just right. Because you love that person. He threads his tiny fingers into Harry’s long ones and they hold hands. Harry looks at him with something special in his eye, something that Zayn later tells him is only ever reserved for Louis. “He’s never looked at anyone else like that..” Zayn tells him that that part of Harry is all his. Harry smiles at him, and Louis gets so caught up in it that he stops looking at his feet. Then, something Harry will never let him live down had happened; Louis tripped on a rock. 

Harry caught him, of course, and then Louis kissed him. It was something that strangers and tourists take pictures of and post on instagram. They sit on a bench in front of a fountain and flick the popcorn they had boughten from the street vendor at the pigeons. The birds coo cheerfully and attract the attention of the little stray cat basking in the sun on the warm tile of the path. Harry feeds Louis a piece of popcorn and Louis laughs, throwing a piece at the alpha’s mouth. They talk about their rent, about the bills that are due next week, they talk about their sisters. They talk until the sun starts to set, getting lost in each other’s presence. It took them a moment to realize when it started raining.

The race back to the parking lot was a mad dash of bubbling laughter and romance. They get into the car and after Harry buckles Louis ducks in and kisses him again. He goes to kiss him again, but before their lips meet they stare at each other with sudden awe. Harry looked like an angel more then than ever, with water trickling down his nose, pooling in his collarbones, dripping down his hair. His skin was glistening, his eyes sparkling with so much life. Harry’s staring at him too, like he’s the only one in the universe. “You’re beautiful.” Harry gasps, more like a revelation than a complement. Louis darted up to kiss him, his eyes shut tight. The younger boy quickly takes control and kisses back, drops of water falling to land on their parted lips. They kiss in the dark car, wet from the rain and happier than ever, and Louis thinks that things are going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought and where you might like this to go in the future! I'm in need of a beta so if you are interested please message me at my email adress which is located in my profile.


End file.
